


Somebody Tell Me, What's Better Than Love?

by murdergatsby



Category: En Kort En Lang | Shake It (2001), Evening (2007)
Genre: Cuddling, Drunk Kissing, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, I just want Buddy to have this happiness, M/M, No Spouse No Problems, falling asleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buddy and Jacob go home together after sharing more than a few drinks, and Jacob takes the opportunity to ask him about something that's been on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Tell Me, What's Better Than Love?

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely people over at the Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive are having a little [Drunken Kiss Challenge](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com/post/145876934184/challenge-announcement) this weekend, and I’ve been wanting to write something sweet and fluffy with Buddy for a while. This was my chance.
> 
> Prompt: _Write a one shot (up to 1000 words*)/create art/gifs/photosets/edits/fanvids etc on the subject of Drunken Kisses! You have the rest of this week to work on them and then post on the weekend of 18/19 June. Hannigram, Spacedogs, Rarepair, Madancy - you decide!_
> 
> Jacob and Buddy don't exist in the same era, but ask me if I care (I do not).  
> Buddy deserves this.

“You want some water?” Jacob asked. He opened the cupboard beside his refrigerator and fumbled to grab two glasses with only one of his hands. He wasn’t holding anything with the other except the cupboard door, but his hindered mind didn’t grant him that helpful information.

He had gone out with Buddy for drinks, as they often did, and had stayed a little longer than they had intended. Normally Jacob was home around ten, leaving Buddy swaying at the bar with a drink in hand. Tonight, they were trapped by each other’s conversation until the bartender kicked them out for closing. They shared a cab and when they had arrived at Jacob’s home, Buddy invited himself inside. It hadn’t been part of Jacob’s plans for the limited amount of remaining night, but he couldn’t complain.

Buddy was hardly able to make it over the threshold of Jacob’s home on his own, so it didn’t surprise him when he heard Buddy fall to the couch without his guidance. The metal legs slid against the wood floor, and the tense, synthetic fabric sighed with his weight. He could hear Buddy shuffling into what he could only assume was a more comfortable position as Jacob made his own way around the kitchen.

From the living room, Buddy made a questioning, whining sound that was similar to “Ah?” in response to Jacob’s offer. “Do you have any gin?” He then called out, much too loud for the small amount of space that separated them.

Jacob paused a moment, standing now with his fingers gripping into the mouths of two glasses and his ‘free’ hand still gripping the cupboard door. “I have water?” He repeated, as an optimistic question.

He knew he could drink more, and he knew Buddy could drink more if they really wanted to. But he also knew that too many drinks would lead to their inevitable passing out, which Jacob didn’t feel prepared for just yet.

Walking from the kitchen, Jacob discovered Buddy reclined on his couch with a hand pressed over his forehead and eyes, as if he were overworking himself. His knees were crooked over the arm of the couch and he was rubbing his belly in small circles, his shirt ride up and expose the tight lines of his stomach.

_Yndig._

Jacob was prone to crushes. He knew that about himself. It didn’t take a lot for him to find himself attached and curious about another person, based on a very basic set of personal rules of attraction: He liked smart, he liked lighthearted, and he liked exciting.

Buddy was all of these things, easily.  

Jacob offered Buddy his glass with an outstretched arm. Buddy took notice, jumping as if he hadn’t been previously aware that Jacob had joined him in the room. He sat himself upright quickly, and took the glass with a softly muttered ‘thank you.’

Purposefully, Jacob ran his fingers over the back of Buddy’s hands. He watched a new blush rise to Buddy’s already rosy cheeks, before taking a seat next to him on the couch with a heavy plop.

Buddy chewed over his own bottom lip in contemplation of something unspoken, and then shook the thought out of his mind.

He knocked back the water, taking a healthy swig. For a moment, Buddy had convinced himself that Jacob had poured him gin and was shocked at the absence of flavor. He grimaced before leaning back against the couch and letting his head fall over the rest. He could feel Jacob looking at him and made an effort to make his jelly-like vertebrae sway in his direction.

Buddy was a romantic and loved to express it. He loved to look into the eyes of those he adored as if he were physically lost in them, and he liked to imagine what it would be like to be surrounded by trees that matched the color of their irises.

Jacob’s forests were caramel and coffee colored, and as a symptom they smelled of warm sugar and crème.

Buddy had always looked at him like this, and shared things with him like what his bird was, and his flower. Sometimes Jacob felt it were as if they were already together because of the way Buddy spoke to him. Jacob just wasn’t sure _enough_ about Buddy. He couldn’t figure out if Buddy was gay (or more aptly, bisexual), or if he were just someone who liked to flirt. He flirted so well.

With a deep sigh, Buddy leaned into Jacob’s shoulder and shut his eyes. Jacob smiled down at him.

He took a deep breath, watching Buddy relax. He wasn’t as drunk as Buddy, he didn’t think, but he certainly wasn’t sober. There was still a buzz under his skin and a tight hug in the back of his skull that made it easy to trick himself into a faked confidence- enough faked confidence to allow him to _just ask_.

“Buddy,” Jacob said, placing his own glass of water on the small table beside the couch. “Can I ask you a question?”

Buddy looked up at Jacob from his shoulder, this time making a much more casual form of eye contact. He nodded his head, accompanied by a bubbly-bob of his shoulders and a closed-lipped smile.          

Jacob returned the smile and fought away the scratch of his nerves within his chest. “Do you like men?”

The words jumped from his mouth too suddenly, and he knew he should have eased into it slower the moment he heard the words echo into the room.

The smile on Buddy’s face was replaced with a solemn look of shock. His eyes widened and the corners of his mouth sagged; he looked scared and Jacob felt bad. But swiftly, smooth as he always was, Buddy brought his smile back with a chuckle. He drew out the sound of a U, scratching anxiously at his own cheek. Suddenly, he wasn’t so eager to make eye contact. He pulled himself off of Jacob’s body and sat upright.

Jacob’s smile grew as he and Buddy continued to nervously laugh together. Buddy hadn’t said no.

“Do you like me?” Jacob asked as follow up, hoping to get a straightforward answer. _Begging_ for a straightforward answer.

Buddy’s smile faded again, but he didn’t look scared or surprised this time. Now, he just looked sad. He gripped tightly at his glass of water and dropped his hands to his lap. He focused on them instead of up at Jacob.

“Buddy?” Jacob called to him. He reached to caress the outside of Buddy’s shoulder, and pulled him back so that Buddy had to look at him.

Buddy chewed his bottom lip and winced, placing his glass on the floor. Jacob could tell he was searching for a joke to tell, but he wasn’t going to give him time.

Jacob kissed him quickly; chaste and soft, but it was still enough to leave Buddy with a look of astonishment. Jacob flashed a smile full of teeth.

“You…” Buddy whispered, before closing the distance between them again. His kiss was more feverish, sloppy and too wet. Neither of them could bring themselves to care enough to correct it.

They both tasted of inexpensive alcohol, and they both had the same nervous hands that wanted to explore but didn’t know how far they could go. In the brief moments their lips would pull apart, they would laugh together. Jacob threaded his fingers through Buddy’s hair, brushing them through his thick curls and cradling the back of his neck.

Eventually, Jacob let his opposite hand close against the small of Buddy’s back. Buddy moaned against the touch, suddenly pressing most of his body weight against Jacob. He worked his hands down his shoulders and his chest, and kept leaning further and further in until he was able to lay most of his body on top of Jacob’s.

Jacob tried to stay sitting upright but Buddy was being forceful. He liked it, but his back didn’t. Jacob fell flat on to the couch, striking his head against the arm, and Buddy stopped kissing him.

“Ouch.” Jacob muttered, playfully.

Buddy winced and turned his head into Jacob’s chest, balling up into it as if he could hide there. It felt nice to lay on him. It felt nice to _feel_ Jacob like this, touching every part of him. Jacob’s hand was still on his back and it felt as if he were holding them together. Still, even with all that felt right, Buddy couldn’t shake the gnawing feeling of dread that nipped at the back of his mind- Dred and embarrassment.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” He said. He didn’t laugh afterwards, although he wanted to. Laugher had been his defense towards all of his unwanted emotions as far back as he could remember. He’d been laughing all night, but right now it felt out of place.

Jacob nodded rapidly. “Okay.” He said. There was nothing Buddy had done that he thought he should be embarrassed about, but he could tell that he was and he understood why he might be. “That’s okay.” He repeated. He moved his hand from Buddy’s back, and placed it back in Buddy’s hair. He combed through it with the only form of reassurance he knew how to give. “We don’t have to kiss.”

Jacob felt Buddy smile against his chest and it warmed him. It unfortunately made him want to kiss him again.

“I _really_ like kissing you though.” Buddy admitted. He made a soft gasp afterwards, as if he were surprised he had actually said it, or as if he had experienced a sudden revelation.

Jacob took Buddy’s face by his cheek, making him look up from his chest and back at his face. Jacob was still smiling wide, his cheeks beginning to ache. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this blissful.

Buddy nodded. “I really like kissing you.” He repeated. This time it sounded more stable, more processed. He knew he meant it this time.

Jacob brought their lips together for a third time, this time slower and deeper. It was more calculated, and Buddy felt it down to his toes; it stretched through his bones like an electrical current. It was different from how they had been kissing, much more than just drunken lips brushing over alcohol flavored tongues.

“I _love_ kissing you.” Buddy said, hardly breaking the kiss to do so.

They stayed like that, laying slow and breath-taking kisses on each other until Buddy fell asleep with his forehead pressed into Jacob’s neck. Jacob was soon to follow, still smiling even in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Hayley Kiyoko's "Better Than Love"


End file.
